1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a clip-clinching device for a coil-spring unit of a mattress.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
Conventionally, for forming a coil-spring unit 10 of a mattress which is shown in FIGS. 1 through 3, the following steps are required.
(a) Arranging plural coil-springs 11 in a matrix 12 configuration.
(b) Connecting two adjacent coil-springs 11 at the uppermost turn and lowermost turn thereof by helical lacing wires 13.
(c) Setting a border wire 14 having a rectangular configuration about the uppermost turns of the outermost coil-springs 11 in the matrix 12.
(d) Clinching the border wire 14 and the uppermost turn of each outermost coil-spring 11 by a clip 15.
(e) Inverting the matrix 12.
(f) Setting another border wire 16 having a rectangular configuration about the uppermost turns of the outermost coil-springs 11 in the matrix 12.
(g) Performing an operation similar to the operation described above in the above-mentioned step (d).
During the operations described in the above-mentioned steps (d) or (g), an operator handles a clip-clinching tool 17 for clinching open-ended clips 15 (FIG. 4) around adjacent wire members. However, such procedure is not efficient due to the cumbersome steps of inverting the matrix and manually clip-clinching. Furthermore, since the time-duration required for completing the clinching operation is dependent on the operator's characteristics, it is difficult to maintain proper product control in the manufacturing of the coil-spring unit of a matress.